Marauders Meet Princess
by truetabularasa
Summary: Sirius Black and Michelle Tyler both live within their prison behind locked doors. Then they meet, and the world will never be the same again. Undergoing extreme revision


**A/N: So, here's the deal. I wrote this story about two or three years ago, and a while ago I was re-reading it and cringing at my writing. So, I decided to revise it…majorly. If you're an old reader, you may be surprised at how much this story will differ from the old one. If you're a new reader, welcome, and I hope you enjoy the not crappy version of Maurauders Meet Princess. The rest of the story has been deleted from this site and my computer in order to keep the continuity.**

**Hogwarts**

Sirius Black was so excited. Today was his first day of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although he was absolutely thrilled to be free from his Muggle-hating parents and his arrogant little brother, he was also somewhat nervous. For centuries, his entire family had belonged in Slytherin House. Sirius wasn't anything like the rest of his family, but perhaps that wouldn't be enough. Perhaps Dumbledore would take one look at him and throw him into Slytherin.

"Come along, Sirius! We'll be late!" Sirius could hear his father call from outside the bedroom door.

"Coming, Father!" Sirius called back, making a face in the mirror as he flattened his hair with a wet comb. His mother threw a fit if Sirius so much as _considered _leaving the house looking like anything but a prim and proper schoolboy. It would certainly be wonderful to be free of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Michelle eyed herself critically in the mirror. Her brown eyes were red from crying, and her face was covered in blotchy bruises. Taking the cover up from her bureau, Michelle set to work fixing her face. After six years of practice, Michelle was quite an expert.

At long last, Michelle finished her make over and studied herself. She looked very much like the proper schoolgirl her father wanted her to be.

"Are you ready yet?" Her father bellowed up the stairs.

"Yes, Daddy," Michelle called, hurrying down the stairs where her trunk awaited her.

"Come on then," Her father said, gripping her arm in a painful, vice-like grip.

Truthfully, Michelle didn't care what House she ended up in. All that mattered was that she wouldn't see her father for a whole year.

"Make me proud, boy," Mr. Black said gruffly to an uncomfortable Sirius.

"I will," Sirius gave his father a winning smile.

"'Atta boy!" His father clapped him on the back.

"Not," Sirius muttered to himself as he turned his back to board the Hogwarts Express.

Once aboard the train, Sirius ran his hand through his neatly parted hair, allowing it to fall casually over his eye. Peeking into a compartment, Sirius spotted a boy about his own age with very untidy hair staring out the window and waving frantically.

"Excuse me," Sirius spoke up. "May I sit here?"

The boy turned to him, all smiles. "Why certainly my good man!"

Sirius knew automatically that he was going to like this boy. Sitting down, he said, "I'm Sirius Black."

"It's a pleasure to meeet you, Sirius," His companion responded. "James Potter, at your service."

* * *

Michelle was having a bit of difficulty finding a compartment. Finally, towards the back of the train, Michelle was able to get a compartment that had only one occupant.

"May I sit here?" She asked politely.

The occupant, a shy girl with a round face, nodded. "Thanks," Michelle said, sitting down just as the train started to move. "I'm Michelle, by the way."

"Alice," The girl said tremulously.

Michelle smiled awkwardly for a minute before opening her trunk and pulling out her copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One _and began to flip through it, fascinated. Although Michelle's family was magic through and through, Michelle's father hardly ever practiced magic in front of her.

"Are all your family magic?" Michelle asked Alice.

"Oh, yes," Alice replied somewhat breathlessly

Michelle pursed her lips and nodded. The silence became awkward again.

"What about you?" Alice asked shyly.

"Oh, yes, my whole family's magic," Michelle replied, somewhat taken aback.

There was yet another silence. "I like your hair," Alice said.

Michelle laughed and ran her hand through her long, golden hair. "Thank you," From that moment on, Alice and Michelle were best friends.

* * *

Sirius glanced at his and James's compartment companions and then met James's eyes. James looked away quickly to stop from laughing.

The red-headed girl caught Sirius staring at her and her companion, and she glared at him. Sirius looked out the window.

"When was the last time you washed your hair?" James asked the girl's greasy-haired friend.

"Don't answer him, Severus," The girl snapped quickly. "Come on, we'll find a compartment with more civilized occupants," With that proclamation, the girl got up and stormed off, Severus in tow.

"Thank goodness they're gone," James sighed.

"That girl was much too pretty to be a Slytherin," Sirius mused.

"I agree," James replied. "So, tell me, Sirius, does your mother _really _have a screaming portrait of herself?"

"Oh, yes. It's quite horrible. Every time I walk too noisily across the floor, she goes off, insulting everyone in the house, with the exception of her living self."

James laughed. "I've just got to see that."

"Maybe you will someday," Sirius sighed, sitting back in his seat.

* * *

The lunch trolley lady had just strolled by when their compartment door was opened. A girl with red hair and green eyes stuck her head inside.

"Do you have room for two more?" She asked.

"Of course we do," Michelle replied.

"Come on in," Alice smiled.

"Thanks so much," The girl answered. She opened the compartment door fully and entered, followed by a greasy-haired boy. "I'm Lily Evans and this is Severus Snape."

"Michelle Tyler, and this is Alice Fletcher," Michelle introduced herself and Alice.

"Well, thanks for letting us sit here. We were stuck with these two boys who were so incredibly arrogant and horrible," Lily sighed.

"Not at all. So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Michelle asked.

"Slytherin," Severus said instantly.

"I'm Muggle-born, but I hope I'm in Slytherin," Lily said.

"Well, you don't seem to be the Slytherin type to me," Michelle said. "You're too nice."

"Well, what House are you fit for?" Lily asked shortly.

"It's tough to say," Michelle replied. "My mother was a Ravenclaw, and my father was a Slytherin."

"Really? I always assumed that Slytherins married Slytherins," Alice blurted.

"Well, yeah, but my mother fancied my father and caught him with a love potion," Michelle explained.

"Why would any self-respecting Ravenclaw fall for a dirty Slytherin?" Alice asked, disbelieving.

Michelle shrugged.

"What is _wrong _with Slytherin?" Lily demanded.

Michelle shook her head. She felt too connected to Slytherin to believe anything to harshly.

* * *

"Black, Sirius!" Professor McGonagall called. Sirius stepped nervously up to the stool and McGonagall placed the Sorting hat on his head. It took quite a while to decide which House to put him in before deciding on Gryffindor.

"Evans, Lily!" was placed in Gryffindor.

"Fletcher, Alice!" also ended up in Gryffindor, alongside "Potter, James!"

Unfortunately, "Snape, Severus!" who had become friends with Alice and Michelle, ended up in Slytherin.

"Tyler, Michelle!" was put into Gryffindor.

She sat between Alice and Lily at the Gryffindor table. The Headmaster, Dumbledore, stood up and told them to tuck in. Two more first year girls, Mary Macdonald and Elizabeth Warren joined them and struck up a conversation.

It was the start of a new life.

**A/N: Um, the end? My ending author's notes always start out a bit awkwardly. Anyway, tell me what you think. I happen to be searching for a person to beta-read this story and the sequel. If you're interested, let me know.**


End file.
